battle of the bands
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: theres a big battle of the band challenge and when Serena's band and DAiren's band clash who knows what the out come will be please R+R
1. Default Chapter

"Serena are you ready for the charity ballet of the bands tonight?" asked Raye tuning her guitar "yeh yeh, I'm ganna go in the shower and warm up" said Serena turning off the TV. "Why are we doing this again? I mean we are the hottest girl group at the moment?" asked Mina "don't be so selfish Mina, we're doing it for charity" said Ami putting her book down and played some notes on her portable keyboard "what song are we doing tonight?" asked Lita "I think we're doing Dirty, Candy and Happy" said Raye. Suddenly the whole hotel room was filled with a beautiful singing voice, they all fell over backward as they did every time serena sang in the Shower. Serena walked out in a pink towel drying her hair.  
  
"Are we like playing a game or something?" asked Serena looking at them lying on the ground "ah no anyway get dressed, mina the bathrooms your" said Raye. Serena dressed in a Pink baby tee with the words 'where's my teddy?' in silver glitter, a tight, short silver skirt and strappy heels. She did her hair up in the usual meatball style and did her make up. When she had finished she walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting for her, they all had the same outfit except for colour of their tee's and message on them. "Come on guys the limos down stairs waiting for us," said Lita.  
  
They climbed into the limo and sat while they waited to arrive at the concert "so who are we battling?" asked Serena "the black roses" said Ami "they're a boy rock band" said Lita "so its ganna be rock vs. pop?" asked Mina "yep" said Lita. "Excuse me madams, but we have arrived and I'm sorry to tell you that on your way in you will have to sign a couple of autographs as some fan have lined up in front of the entrance to the dressing room hall" said Jenkins the driver. "That's ok Jenkins we don't mind," said Serena smiling. They hopped out of the Limo and immediately swamped by thousands of fans. They started signing autographs as hey walked by. Serena notices a little girl with blonde pigtails trying to jump high enough so that she could see them but every time someone would just push in. Serena walked into the crowd and picked up the little girls who was about to get crushed "hey sweety are you ok?" Serena asked the crying child "here you can have my bracelet if you stop your crying" said Serena.  
  
The girl stopped crying and smiled as Serena put her bracelet on the little girls arm "three you go have a good time," said Serena putting her down and running to catch up with the rest of the girls who were now inside. She ran and almost collided with the girls but was stopped by 2 strong arms around her waist. Serena looked up to see and guy with dark midnight hair and deep blue eyes. He smirked at her and let her stand up by herself "watch where your going meatball head" said the guy as he was joined by 4 other guys " how dare you, do you even know who I am?" asked Serena angrily "nope wouldn't have a clue" said the guy with dark hair "I'm Serena of the Luna Chicks" said serena proudly "your Serena? Prove it" said the guy with dark hair. Serena pulled out her cell and dialed Mina "yo mina get da girls down here we have 4112" said Serena ending her call and smiling at the guys.  
  
Suddenly 4 girls appeared behind Serena with a protective gaze "girls please tell this jerk who I've never seen in my life, that I'm Serena of the Luna Chick" said Serena "she's one of us what is it to you?" asked Lita "we just wanted proof, by the way I'm Ken, this here's Andrew, Greg, Chad and finally Darien of the Black Roses" said Ken "you mean that thing has a name?" asked Serena sarcastically "anyway we gotta boot it, we're on stage in about 15 minutes, good luck winning the ballet against us" said Raye as they all turned and walked down the hall to their dressing rooms.  
  
"Wow those girls were hot" said Chad "Chad must you always use slang" asked Greg in frustration "must you always correct me?" asked Chad in a mocking voice " would guys drop its?" said Darien "hey man don't get all macho with us just coz you trippin over that Serena chick" said ken "I'm not trippin over Serena ok! Said Darien "you guys we have to go, the Luna Chicks are about to perform" said Andrew.  
  
They walked out into the crowd wearing Sunglasses so no one would recognize them. The Luna Chicks stepped on stage wearing long black coats "hey every one its great to be here supporting this great organization and I hope you all enjoy our show and award us the queens of the battle" said Serena waiting for the applause to stop "ok now I think its time we got down and dirty" said Serena emphasizing the last word. The music began and the girls all took off their coats, underneath they were wearing black pleated skirts, different coloured bikinis with mesh tops of different colours and black knee high boots.  
  
Serena: Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x] Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
in the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
about to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise The group: Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Serena: Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise The group: Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival Serena: Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
that's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah... The group: Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival Serena: Uh, what! The song finished and the crowd went wild, the guys just stood there with their jaws on the floor "thanks you guy so much we'll be back with our rebuttal song after we give 'Black Rose' a go" said Serena waving as they left the stage. They walked off stage and walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. They looked up and saw the guys from Black Rose "nice performance ladies" said Greg and Andrew "thanks, that doesn't mean we wont go hard on you in the second round" said Ami and Mina "watch and learn ladies" said Chad and Ken as Black Rose walked on stage "hey, yo welcome this is Black Rose about to rock your stage so watch ya self" said the Host. "Hey everyone its great to be here and if you like the lunar chicks performance, your ganna love us" said Darien in to the mic. "everyone says money and fame is everything we're about to prove that theory wrong" said Darien as he begun to sing. Darien: Always see it on TV,  
  
Or read it in the magazines,  
  
Celebrities who want sympathy,  
  
All they do is piss and moan,  
  
Inside the Rolling Stone,  
  
Talkin' about,  
  
How hard life can be,  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week,  
  
Living life out on the streets,  
  
I don't think they would survive,  
  
If they could spend a day or two,  
  
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
  
They would fall, The group: Life styles of the rich and the famous,  
  
They're always complainin', always complainin',  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
Well they got mansions,  
  
Think we should rob them Darien: Did you no if you were famous you could kill your wife,  
  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life,  
  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran,  
  
Did you know if you were caught,  
  
And you were smokin' crack,  
  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back,  
  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week,  
  
Living life out on the streets,  
  
I don't think they would survive,  
  
If they could spend a day or two,  
  
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
  
They would fall, The group: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
They're always complain', always complainin',  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
Well they got mansions,  
  
Think we should rob them,  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
We'll take clothes, cash, cars, and homes,  
  
Just stop complainin',  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous,  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous,  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous. "Thank you guys, now I'll hand it back to the Luna chicks" said Darien as they all got off stage and were met by the Lunar chicks "very nice but prepare for round 2" said Serena as they walked off. That's chapter one done! Please review and no flames please! 


	2. second battle

The Lunar Chicks stepped onto the stage again in long black coats "This ones a little different, it's for all those girls craving the candy only your one and only can give you" said Serena as the music started up. They took off their long black coats to reveal knee-length denim skirts, different coloured baby tee's, white tennis shoes and hair in pigtails.  
  
Serena: (Give it to me) I'm so addicted  
  
To the lovin' that you're feeding to me  
  
Can't do without it  
  
This feeling's got me weak in the knees  
  
Body's in withdrawal  
  
Everytime you take it away  
  
Can't you hear me callin'  
  
Begging you to come out and play? The group: So baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
I'm cravin' for you  
  
I'm missin' you like candy  
  
Serena: Sweet, sweet lovin'  
  
Got me going to the extreme  
  
Won't go without it  
  
This vibe has got a hold on me  
  
Satisfying, baby  
  
Let me show you what I'm made of  
  
No doubt about it boy  
  
Got me feeling crazy  
  
Can't get enough  
  
The group: Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart I'm cravin' for you  
  
I'm missin' you like candySo baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
I'm cravin' for you  
  
I'm missin' you like candy  
  
Serena: You know who you are  
  
Your love's as sweet as candy  
  
I'll be forever yours  
  
Love always, Mandy Boy I'm cravin'  
  
Missin' you like candy The group: So baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
I'm cravin' for you  
  
I'm missin' you like candy. baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
I'm cravin' for you  
  
I'm missin' you like candy "Thanks so much you guys now its time to hand it over to the Black Roses again," said Serena jumping up and down smiling. The girls left the stage and met the Black Roses who were getting ready to go on. "Try and beat that" said Serena as the walked off to their dressing "just watch and learn" Darien yelled after them. The Black Roses stepped onto the stage "why go cute when you can have truth" said Darien as the music began. Darien: When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own The group: I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong Darien: And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the  
  
Way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
The fault is my own  
  
I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today The group: I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm  
  
somewhere I belong. "Thanks guys we'll be back to claim king of this battle later" said Darien as they left the stage. They got off stage and were met by the Luna Chicks "listen we have an intermission and we were wondering if you guys would like to join us for dinner at the café across the road?" asked Mina "um yeh sure" said Andrew "we're just ganna go get changed" said Ken "yeh we have to change as well so we'll meet you at the exit" said Lita. They all went to their dressing rooms. "So what do we think girls are these guys hot?" asked Mina "hell yeh" said Ami. Everyone looked at Ami who immediately blushed and put her nose back into her book "GO AMI!" said Raye. "Yeh they maybe, but the lead singer, Darien's a jerk" said Darien "oh girls your just trippin coz he dissed ya hairstyle, that you've been wearing since you were 4 I might add" said Raye "shut it Raye" said Serena putting on some black leather pance and a pink halter-neck top with no back. She put her hair down and combed it back out of her face; she put her new black heels on and pulled her thong up above her pance. "Serena do you really think that you need to dress up to go to the café across the road?" asked Ami "I'm ganna go check out the club down the road after dinner before the show starts" said Serena grabbing her purse. "Well lets go meet the guys," said Lita. They met them at the exit, Darien looked at Serena knowingly "hey why so dressed up for dinner" Andrew asked Serena "I'm ganna check out the club down the road before the show starts" said Serena "Serena you need a bouncer to go with you, who knows who will recognize you" said Lita "I'll be fine" said Serena "hey don't worry Darien's going, he wanted to check it out as well" said Greg "never pictured you as the clubbing type" said Serena in a sarcastically "didn't know you were the type to get down and dirty Meatball Head" said Darien. "First of all there's a lot you don't know about me and secondly I have my hair down ass-hole" said Serena turning flicking her hair in his face in the process.  
  
That's chapter 2 done I wonder what will happen at the club between Serena and Darien? Please review and please no flames! Love always jess_da_cutie 


	3. and the winner is

They all sat in the little café, waiting to order. A waitress came to their table hi can I take- no way are you guys are the Luna Chicks and no way, the Black Roses, oh my god can I have you guy's autograph? hang on sec" said the waitress as she ran off "ok lets make a run for it, before she comes back with 50 people wanting autographs" said Chad. They all started running out when they noticed Serena wasn't with them. They turned back to see Serena writing her signatures on a napkin and leaving it for the waitress. "Serena come on," said Ami. Serena ran after them and met outside "I guess we're all going clubbing coz we're not getting anything to eat there" said Serena "we're not dresses for clubbing" said the guys minus Darien.  
  
"We can fix that," said the girls. They stepped toward the guys and undid their top buttons ruffled their hair "there you go guys all set" said Raye "what about you guys" said the guys referring to the girls minus Serena. "That's not hard" said Mina s the girls all ripped the hem of their skirt and took off their over blouse to reveal tank tops. "Aight lets hi da club" the girls hollered as they all ran down the street.  
  
They got inside and the music was pumping loudly "this off the hinges" yelled Serena as she ran to the dance floor the girls followed and started dancing "hey you guys wanna dance?" asked the guys minus Darien "sure" said the girls minus Serena "Serena wanna dance?" asked Darien "sure you can keep up?" asked Serena "watch and learn" said Darien as they started dancing. Suddenly a guy came up to serena "hey you're the lead singer of the Lunar Chicks" said the guy loudly "everyone with in a ten meter radius stopped dancing and stared at Serena "time to go" said Darien lifting up Serena and running out the club with the guys and girls after them "few that was close we gotta be more careful around fans" said Serena as Darien put her down on her feet "thanks for the helping me back there, if you hadn't I'd probably be signing autographs for weeks" said Serena smiling "don't mention it, now lets get back to the battle" said Darien.  
  
Serena made it back in time to change for her next act. The Luna Chicks came onto the Stage wearing their long black coats "hey guys we're back and this song is about never forgetting who you are" said Serena as the music started up and they took off their coat to reveal black dresses with different cuts. Serena's dress was v-neck that stretched to her belly button.  
  
Serena: Do you remember when you where 7?  
  
And the only thing that you wanted to do  
  
Was show your mum that you could play the piano  
  
Ten years have passed  
  
And the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
  
The Group: Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
Serena: Do you remember when you were 15?  
  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing  
  
The Group: Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
Serena: Under my feeling under my skin  
  
under the thoughts from within  
  
Learning the subtext  
  
of the mind  
  
See creation how where defined  
  
The group: Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes  
  
My innocent eyes  
  
"Thank you so much I hope you liked it and I hope you vote for us" said Serena as they left the stage "they were almost crying, we've got it in the bag" said the girls minus Serena who was standing against the wall, a single tear slid down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly when she saw the guys from Black Rose coming toward them "nice performance but tugging on the heart strings wont win you the battle" said the guys as they walked on stage. "Hey its great to be back this songs for all those jerks not respecting you ladies" said Darien. The music started.  
  
Darien: Let's talk about one baby  
  
You gotta hear me out  
  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
  
What it's all about  
  
Let's talk about two, you say  
  
He's the essence of your life  
  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
The group: Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa' , Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Darien: Let's talk about what he's done  
  
To become your number one  
  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
  
I've seen it before, (don't take) anymore  
  
Three, two you're through for sure  
  
Just go get on with your life  
  
Stop acting like you've given up  
  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
  
(Stop) acting like you're givin up  
  
The Group: Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa' , Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
"Thanks it was great performing for you, now we'll let you decide who will be victorious" said Darien as they left the stage and met the Lunar Chicks "well done but its in their hands now" said Lita smiling. "Hey we gotta get back to the stage they're ganna announce with winners, now don't be disappointed when you guys loose" said Mina running onto the stage with the others. "We've come to a decision, we think that you are both great that's why we would like to award you both kings and queens of the battle and would like to see you all do some song together in future" said the announcer "wow we both won yay!" said mina and Andrew jumping up and down. They walked off stage and into a small waiting room where they each had coffee and talked "so what do you guys think about doing some work together?" asked Greg "I think its would be a good idea" said Ami smiling "well we're all in agreement all we need now is final answer from the leaders" said Lita and ken.  
  
Everyone looked at Serena and Darien who were talking to each other not paying attention at all "hey you guys wanna come back to reality?" said Raye and Chad "huh what?" asked Serena "what do you guys think of joining for a few songs?" asked Mina "its fine with me, Darien?" asked Serena "fine with me" said Darien "well then its settled tomorrow we'll meet at you studio and work out some songs" said Lita.  
  
There we go another chapter done hope you liked it. Please R+R and no flames please! Love always Jess_da_cutie 


	4. together forever!

Both bands met at the studio then next morning and sat and talked "so how bout Andrew, Mina, Ray and Chad do some guitar work, while Ami and Greg work on some melodies and Lita and Ken work can work on some beat while Darien and I put some word together?" said Serena "sounds good to us" everyone said as they split into the group they were assigned.  
  
"I was thinking we should do one you've wrote then one I've wrote and then we can both write one together and then perform that one as well" said Serena "sounds great lets put it in writing" said Darien. "Ok well I wrote this one it's kinda a R&b but I think we can do it" said Serena "don't worry we do more than just rock" said Darien smiling "its called 'don't mess with my man'" said Serena "ok well my songs called 'down ass chick'" said Darien "great now lets get together and write our new song" said Serena. Serena and Darien worked on the song for hours "we've done it, we rock," yelled Serena as she and Darien got up and did and high five.  
  
"What's all the racket?" asked Mina as she and Mina came in to the room "we have our three songs" said Darien happily as he lifted up Serena and swung her around. When they slowed down they looked deep into each others eyes and slowly their lips came together in a passionate kiss "go Darien" yelled his bands "wow Serena you go girl" yelled her band. They broke apart and blushed "you guys wanna clear out?" asked Darien. Everyone got the hint and left "I think we gave them something to talk about for a few weeks" said Serena smiling and laughing. "So we have one week until all these songs are performed" said Darien "we better get the bands back here to practice.  
  
The bands practice each day for at least 12 hours getting every thing together finally it was Friday night afternoon and they were all getting ready for the big show "so is everyone ready?" asked Serena "I've never been more ready in my life" said Lita. "Black rose and lunar chick please report to the stage curtain," said the stage manager "that's us," said Andrew. They walked on to the stage "hey everyone its great to here, I hope you like our performance" said Serena. The music started.  
  
Darien: Every thug needs a lady  
  
And every thug needs a down ass bitch, huh, feel me  
  
Every thug needs a lady  
  
Baby I'm convinced, you my down ass bitch  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch  
  
Uh  
  
I know that you're lovin me, 'cause you thug with me, who bust slugs for me?  
  
My baby  
  
Who gon' kill for you, like I comfort you, who else but the Rule?  
  
You feel me  
  
Girl when we connect the dots we hit the spot  
  
Twin Benz's, you ride hard, I ride drop  
  
And to make it better, baby got the nina' Beretta tucked low  
  
And I'm two cars back with the four-four  
  
And it freaks you out, on your momma's couch, that's what us thugs be 'bout  
  
You know me  
  
And when I pray for love, baby pray for us, who celebrates the thugs?  
  
My lady  
  
Got me seekin capital game when I spit sixteen  
  
Whether bars or sixteens in the doors of cars  
  
A star is born  
  
In the hood, made a name live on, R-U-L-E, ladies, feel me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch  
  
Serena: Now I'm show you blood or love, there's no belly you bounce from  
  
Blow sellin, dough amounts to no tellin  
  
There'll be no tellin, snitches get it back  
  
Those gats to your backs for my boy  
  
What part of the game is that, huh?  
  
Niggas and they feelings 'cause I handle your dealings, keep your name in tact  
  
My fame's in tact so cops won't know what it's hittin for  
  
Now hoes wanna know what you shittin for  
  
'Cause I'm your bitch, the Bonnie to your Clyde  
  
It's mental, mash your enemies, we out in the rental  
  
I'm your bitch, niggas run up on ya, shift ya lungs, who's your organ donor?  
  
What they know about, extreme meausures I'm a ride with you  
  
And my baby three-eighty at my side  
  
And we lock the town, I'm as down as any thug  
  
My love, they gotta take us in blood, what  
  
Darien: |You could die from love, at any given time I could die from slugs | |But that's what this life is capable of | |The death and the life of a bitch and a thug, is what I'm scared | |of | |But got a woman that ain't afraid to, tuck the toast in the | |Escalade | |Pop on niggas that showin me shade, but only for the Rule 'cause | |that's my baby | |Got me a down ass bitch with red hair, that don't care | |Blazed by the shots and flares | |Girl c'mon, follow me, and bust back at police, conceal ya heat | |It's a bit much to blaze up | |Rule and Chuck and I.G., the Murderers, I-N-C | |With one on the hip, one in the holster, nigga will toast ya quick| | | |Especially a down ass bitch | | | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd die for me, like you cry for me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch | | | |Thug on, 'cause you my down ass bitch | |Thug on, ladies | |Thug on, 'cause you my down ass bitch | |Thug on, baby | |Thug on, 'cause you my down ass bitch | |Thug on, ladies | |Thug on, 'cause you my down ass bitch | |Thug on, baby | | | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd die for me, like you cry for me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch | | | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd die for me, like you cry for me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) | |Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch | | | |Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah) |  
  
"Thanks we'll be back in 5 minutes," said Serena. They walked off stage "wow that was great I don't think we could of done better" said Ami. "Come on guys we gotta go back on" said Ken. They went back on stage and music started up  
  
Serena: It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
  
So I'm tellin' everybody let him be 'Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby So I thought I had to let you know Find someone that you can call your own 'Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone And if I touch you I'll be wrong If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
  
Darien: It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
  
Seems like a lot of ****** tryin' me 'Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell So now you really better check yourself Messin' with my girl is bad for your health and So you know you will be dealt with Better find your own girl If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my ******, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl  
  
Serena: Girl, I'm warning you, if you want my man You should just keep your hands to yourself, now, now  
  
Darien:  
  
And playa, I'm warning you, if you want my girl I suggest that you look but don't touch, now, now  
  
Serena: It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me Don't mess with my man  
  
Darien: It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me Don't mess with my girl  
  
Serena: Hard to find a brotha that was down for me Don't mess with my man  
  
Darien: So hard to find a girl that's down for me Don't mess with my girl  
  
Serena: If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
  
Darien: If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my ******, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl  
  
Serena: If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man  
  
Darien: If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my ******, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl  
  
"We'll be back in a another 5 so don't go anywhere" yelled Serena as they walked off stage "last song, I hope your lyrics are good you guys I mean you wouldn't even let us read them let alone hear you sing them" said Raye "oh don't worry they'll be slammin" said Serena. They walked back on stage and the music began.  
  
Serena: How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Darien and Serena: Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Serena: Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
Serena and Darien: Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Serena: Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the  
  
Darien: All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
Serena: I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Darien: Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something wrong  
  
Serena: Bring me to life.  
  
Darien and Serena: Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Serena: Bring me to life.  
  
Darien: I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.  
  
Serena: Bring me to life  
  
"thank you guys for being such a great audience that was our last song and now we'll hand you over to the next act" said Serena as they left the stage "that went great, I dunno why we don't join together?" said Mina "yeh but what would we call our selves?" asked Chad "how bout the black chicks?" said Mina "no that's to controversial" said Greg "how about the Luna Roses?" asked Serena "that's perfect" everyone agreed "well that settles it we're the Lunar Roses and the worlds our oyster" said Serena as everyone put there's hands in and rose them.  
  
Wow that was a long chappie o well! What's ganna happen now they've joined together? Find out in the next chapter I'll update soon. Please R+R and no flames please! Love always Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
